Time Will Tell
by ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: Alexa was as junior in college when she met John. A murder at her school, causing there to be an investigation. She wasn't a witness, but she knew the victim personally. Maldonado has assigned John and Dorian to this case to get them more used to working together. John doesn't know why, but Alexa catches his attention in a way no one has since he woke up from his coma. John/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love this new show and I love Karl Urban. This starts after the pilot and 1.02-Skin. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Alexa's POV**

"I can't believe Patrick's dead. Who did he piss off enough to get himself killed?" Alyssa said as she and I sat in the lobby, waiting to be questioned about the murder that had taken place days before. "I don't know. I didn't think Patrick had any enemies. He always seemed like the kinda guy who got along with everyone." I said sadly, remembering my old friend. Alyssa was going to say something else, but my phone rang. "Sorry. Um, I should probably get this." I said, not recognizing the number.

Alyssa nodded and I got up. I gave the woman a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, knowing she had a thing for Patrick, before heading outside.

As I walked down the hall that lead outside, I was too enthralled in the screen of my phone, trying to deduce who had called, when I crashed into something. Looking up to see what I'd bumped into, I felt my cheeks start to burn. "Oh, god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I said, embarrassed that I'd run into this gorgeous man in front of me. "It's okay." he said, bending down to pick up his phone. He seemed a little old to be a student, so I automatically assumed he was a professor.

I was about to ask what class he taught, but my phone started ringing again. "You should probably get that." he grinned and walked past me. I wanted to say something else, but I couldn't think of anything. Of course, again, my luck with guys causes another one to just walk past me. Oh well. I wasn't like I'd ever see him again, so why worry. I shook my head and continued outside, needing to answer whoever was so intent on talking with me that the phone rang for a third time.

Walking outside, I pulled my jacket closer around myself in defense of the cold nip in the air and pressed the answer button before bringing my phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, ready to know who the hell was calling me. I waited for a reply, but there was no answer. "Hello?" I asked again, this time more agitated. Pulling the phone away from my ear, I pressed the end button. Just as I was going to put it back in my pocket, it rang again. Hitting the answer button again, I brought the phone to my ear again.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked angrily, not wanting to play games with someone. I abruptly pulled the phone away when there came a sharp sound from the opposing end of the line. It sounded like the old dial-up you'd get when you tried to get on the phone and internet at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked back into the lobby feeling on the the brink of annoyance. Looking around, I realized there was no one else there. I jumped a little when a door opened and Alyssa came out. "There you are! I thought I was gonna have to go on a search for you!" she said, closing the door behind her. I raised an eyebrow at her in question and she rolled her eyes. "You're up next. They wanted me to send you in when I came out." she clarified and I nodded. "Oh, hey! The human one's really cute and I know how you've got a thing for 'older' guys." she said, giving me a devilish look.

"What do you mean the human one? Isn't the synthetic the same as all the others? Creepy?" I asked, glancing at the door. "No. He's one of the old DRN models. He's not half bad himself." she giggled and before I could say anything, she bounded down the hall. "See you tomorrow, honey! Don't be good!" she called and I could feel my cheeks burn despite the fact that no one was around to hear her. Giving another look around the room, I sighed and headed towards the door.

As soon as I entered the room, I felt my cheeks burn even hotter. Not only had Alyssa been right, I'd already thought he was quite attractive when I ran into him in the hall. When I walked in, he looked up from whatever he was looking at and grinned at me. "Ms. Donahue." came a greet from beside me and I turned to look into bright blue eyes. "I'm Dorian. This is Detective Kennex. Have a seat please." he said, motioning for a chair across from the man I'd falsely assumed was a teacher here.

I walked over and sat down, waiting for the questioning to begin.

"So," the detective said, looking over a file before looking up at me and leaning back in his chair. "you knew the victim." he said, folding his hands in his lap. "Yeah. We went to grade school together. I knew him since third grade. We weren't best friends, but we talked. Hung out sometimes." I said, letting them know my relationship with Patrick. "Did he seem to have any enemies? Anyone who maybe wanted to pick a fight with him?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"No. From what I saw, everyone seemed to like him. He got along with anyone. If ever did get into a fight with someone, he made sure to never leave on bad terms. I always thought he was just paranoid, but I guess not considering what's happened." I said a little sadly, not liking the idea that Patrick might've been killed over something so petty as an argument. Detective Kennex nodded and went back to his file, pulling up a picture and spinning it so I could see it.

"Have you ever seen this man before?" he asked and I looked at the picture, trying to memorize the face I saw. "Um, I don't think so. But I think I might've seen him around Patrick's apartment. I think he lived in the same building. If I've ever seen him before, it was either really early in the morning or really late at night." I said and Detective Kennex nodded. "Well, it seems Mr. Johnson was a pretty liked guy." he said, sounding like he was talking more to his partner than to me.

"You're free to go, Ms. Donahue." he added, a perplexed look coming across his face. I nodded and stood up, surprised that the questioning took so little time, but was glad it was over. As I walked to the door, Dorian opened it and smiled. "I'm sorry about your loss." he said and I nodded in appreciation before leaving the room. I was about to start down the hall before something ran into me.

"What did I tell you?" came the excited voice of my best friend. "Okay! Okay! Yes! He was extremely good looking, but one, he's a cop and two, have you ever known me to make a move on a guy?" I said and Alyssa only rolled her eyes. Then a mischievous spark lightened her eyes. "What me to say something?" she asked and I felt my cheek burn again. "No!" I said abruptly and began walking down the hall. I heard Alyssa laugh behind me as she followed.

"Ms. Donahue!" I heard someone call and I immediately stopped. "I'll see you outside." Alyssa said and then winked before heading outside. I spun around and saw Detective Kennex coming towards me. "Can I help you, Detective?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm despite how hard and fast my heart was beating due to nerves. "I, uh," he started and that was when I noticed a slight hint of blush creeping across his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moments Later**

**Third Person POV**

"She's quite pretty. And if I remember correctly, which I know I do, she matches your dating profile nicely." Dorian said after closing the door. "You still haven't deleted that?" John asked, agitated that the damn thing wasn't gone. "I'm worried about you, John." Dorian said, looking at the detective with a look of concern. "And don't lie to me about not wanting to get involved with anyone. Your heart's still beating faster than normal." he added, crossing his arms over his chest.

John grumbled something under his breath and Dorian rolled his eyes. "Would it really be that bad if you had someone to spend your time with other than me or at the station?" he asked, knowing he was going to win this battle. John looked up at Dorian and raised an eyebrow. "I go out and do...things." he half argued, knowing the android was right. Dorian raised an eyebrow and was silent for a moment. "Do I need to remind you that you're still backed up and-" he started and John stood from his chair, cutting his partner off.

"Alright! I get it! I'll ask her out!" he said, holding his hands up in defense before heading towards the door. He gave the android one last look before shaking his head and leaving the room, hoping to catch up with the brunette.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alexa POV**

"I was, uh," he said again and I could tell he wanted to say something, but was having a hard time. He was silent for a moment and then squared himself before looking me straight in the eye. "Ms. Donahue, would like to go out with me tonight?" he asked and I felt myself nearly die. It wasn't like I hadn't been asked out before, but I didn't think being asked out by Donny Matthews in seventh grade counted at a time like this.

"Um, I...uh, well," I panicked, not knowing what to do and then I thought of what Alyssa might do to me if I turned the offer down. "I'd love to." I said, my voice sounding a little too high as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and looked a little relieved. "Well then, I'll pick you up at seven." he said and was about to walk away until I stopped him. "Shouldn't I give you my phone number or address." I asked and he smiled.

He lifted up the file in his hand and I blushed again. "Right. You've already got it." I laughed. He gave me a wink before heading outside. I stood where I was, frozen, at what had just happened. I didn't even register when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and start to drag me outside. "If you said no to _that_, I'll kill you and make sure no one _ever_ finds you." Alyssa threatened as we walked outside, gesturing to the cop car where Detective Kennex was talking with Dorian.

"No. No, I said yes. Like an idiot." I said, still shocked and Alyssa looked at me just as shocked. "What could you possible mean? You get asked out, for the first time I might add, and you think it's a bad idea?" she asked and I thought she might hit me. "It's not my first date. I went out with Donny Matthews in seventh grade." I defended. Alyssa rolled her eyes and sighed. "You two went to the school dance and when he tried to kiss you, you broke his nose." she said flatly.

"Still counts." I tried, but Alyssa shook her head. "Honey, no. No it doesn't. This one, however, will. I'm going to take you to my place, get you ready, and then I'm going to take you to your place and you're going to go on your date with that sexy cop." she said and practically drug me to her car.

**A/N: I absolutely love this show and I've decided I need to write a story. Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made my day to know you guys like it.**

**Chapter Two**

**Alexa's POV**

I didn't know what was more terrifying. Having Alyssa fawn over me like I was some oversized barbie doll or the fact that I was going on first real date. "You need to relax." Alyssa told me as she worked with my hair. "I know! I know!" I said, squeezing my eyes shut to try and ease my nerves. "All you need to do is remember that if he isn't a gentleman, knee him in the groin." she said with a bright smile and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that your solution for everything?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"It's always worked for me." she said, running the brush through my brown hair for the hundredth time. I chuckled and relaxed into the chair, letting my friend do whatever she thought was necessary. After she finished with my hair, she insisted on doing my make-up. "I think I'll only use some blush, mascara, and lip gloss." she mused, straddling the chair in front of me. She reached behind her and grabbed her make-up box before getting started.

"He better be thankful for all that I'm doing." Alyssa said, forcing me to stand up so she could see her work better. "Alright. Now, I'm going to lend you one of my dresses. If anything happens, don't leave it on the floor for more than an hour. It'll wrinkle pretty easily." she said, dragging me over to her closet. "Why would it be on the flo-oh. Right." I said and blushed, realizing what she'd meant. Alyssa winked and pulled out a knee length, black, turtle neck, long sleeve dress and held it up against my body.

"This'll work. Now strip and put it on." she ordered before going back to the closet looking for something else. I did what she told me and slipped the dress on, being careful of my hair and make-up. "How good in heels are you?" Alyssa asked, still buried in her closet. "Um, not too bad. Not any of those death traps you have." I said, smoothing out the front of the dress. "Well, since you don't know what you'll be doing, you'll be better in a shorter heel." she said, pulling herself out of the hell hole she called a closet.

She handed me a pair of simple, black, three inch heels. I slipped them on and did a little spin. "You look fantastic!" Alyssa squealed. She quickly glanced at the clock and then grabbed both our jackets. "You've got about twenty minutes before he comes to pick you up. I'll drive you to your apartment. Come on!" she said, clearly excited. She threw me my jacket and we left her apartment to head for mine.

My apartment was four blocks away from Alyssa's and with the way she normally drove, we made it there with fifteen minutes to spare. "Alright, sweetie. Good luck. And remember," she said, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye, becoming very serious. "if you're not ready, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. If he can't accept that, then he's not worth it." she said and leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead before heading back to her car.

She waved once more before getting in and driving off. I sighed and watched as she drove away, feeling nervous all over again. Deciding I didn't want to stand outside, I headed upstairs and paced around the apartment for what felt like hours until there was a knock on the door. Instinctively, I froze and stared at the door for a moment until there was another knock. Shaking my head, I went over and opened it, a smile forcing itself to my face when I saw Detective Kennex on the other side.

He smiled back and then blushed a little. "It seems a little cliché, but I, uh, brought you flowers." he said, holding up a small bundle of red roses with a nervous laugh. I couldn't help but smile at him and took them from him. "They're beautiful. Thank you." I said, running my fingers over the soft petals. "Why don't you come in while I put these in a vase?" I asked and before he could answer, I walked into the kitchen. I knew he walked in after me because I heard the door shut softly and then the light thud of his boots on the hardwood floors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

John walked in after her, relieved that she'd liked the flowers. He had no idea what he was doing. It'd been nearly eight years since he'd asked someone out. He didn't know why, but he wanted to impress her. If he was being honest with himself, which he didn't like to do very much, Dorian was right. She did match his preferences pretty well and it wouldn't be bad to have someone to spend time with outside of work.

He looked around her apartment and assessed her preferences based on how she decorated.

The apartment was bright even at this time of night, the large window on the opposing wall letting light shine through from the street below. The furniture looked practically brand new, like she didn't use it very often. It was oddly clean for a college student. It looked like she wasn't here very often. Something moved in the corner of John's eye and he turned to see what it was. Suddenly, a white ball of fluff jumped onto the table that was next to the door where he was standing.

"Oh, god." he said under his breath, watching as the infernal hair ball cocked it's head at him. "I see you've met Thomas." came a voice from behind John. John turned around and smiled at Alexa. "Uh, yeah. He's um..." he said, but wasn't able to think of anything to say. Alexa laughed and walked over to both of them, scratching the cat behind the ear. "I'm guessing you're not a cat person." she chuckled while Thomas wrapped around her arm. "I'm actually allergic, but he doesn't seem to be affecting me." John said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"And he wont." Alexa said and laughed when John raised an eyebrow at her in question. "He's not real. I was extremely allergic to cats when I was little, so my dad had Thomas made by a friend of his who made synthetics. He's actually the perfect pet. I'm not home often, so if I don't make it home for a night, I don't have to worry about him." she laughed as Thomas began to purr. "I didn't know they made synthetic animals." he said, still looking at the cat skeptically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alexa POV**

"So, what did you have planned for tonight, Detective?" I asked, smiling as he started to scratch Thomas behind the ear. "Please, call me John." he said looking up from the cat to me. "Well, I was thinking dinner if you haven't eaten already." he said. "Dinner sounds wonderful. I was stuck being dressed like an oversized doll the whole afternoon. Let me grab my jacket." I blushed before rushing into the kitchen to grab my jacket off the back of one of the breakfast bar chairs.

John smiled at me and opened the door for me. "Thanks." I said and walked out. I waited for him to follow me out and then locked the door behind us.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. It's more of filler than anything else. **_**Please**_** don't forget to review! I want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since we don't know much about John's background yet, it's going to be difficult to write this chapter, but I'm going to do some fill-ins. As the show goes on and we learn more, I'll come back and change it. Just letting you guys know ahead of time!**

**Chapter Three**

**Third Person POV**

Alexa could convey to anyone, if they asked, how nervous she was as she walked with John down stairs. She didn't want to come off as nervous, but she didn't know how else to act. It wasn't like she could act like she did around the people she normally hung out with. She didn't feel comfortable with "being her true self" just yet until she knew more about him and was comfortable around him.

She didn't have to wait long. He could probably tell she was nervous and started a conversation he knew was safe waters to tread on this early on. He opened the passenger side of his car and held the door open for her while she got in, smiling at her when she blushed again. "So, what're you going to college for?" he asked, getting in on the drivers side. "Well, when I started school, I was planning on being a doctor, but I guess I ague so well that I'm now going to be a lawyer." she laughed.

"A lawyer? Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you." he laughed, starting the car. "So what about you? A detective?" Alexa asked, looking to the man sitting next to her. "My dad was a detective. I guess you could say I was following in my father's footsteps." he said and Alexa didn't miss the resentful, almost sour, look that came across the detective's face, but it was gone just as quick as it had appeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they reached the restaurant, Alexa felt comfortable around John and they were joking like they'd been friends for years.

"Come on, it's sushi! You're not gonna die." John laughed, holding up the piece of raw fish with his chopsticks. "How do you know? It's _raw_ fish! How can that not have a bad side effect?" Alexa questioned, looking at the piece of fish her date was offering her. "I'm still here aren't I?" he tired to reason with her, chuckling when she only raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not saying it's luck, but..." she trailed off, holding her hands up in defense. "Just try it. If you don't like it, I won't make you try anything else ever again." he told her and she sighed. "Fine. But if I die, I'm gonna haunt your ass." she said and took a small bite.

She made a funny face at first and John laughed. "Well?" he asked once she'd swallowed the small piece she'd taken. "Well," she said, deciding what she wanted to say. "strange texture," she drew out and paused before giving him a small smile. "but not bad." she said and John laughed in triumph. "Shut up!" she laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. "I think I'll just go with an 'I told you so'." he laughed and Alexa rolled her eyes. "I think I'll just stick with my yakiniku." she said, picking up a piece of the grilled beef and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah well," John started and paused to think of a good retort. "yours sounds funny." he said and Alexa burst out laughing. "And _sushi_ doesn't?" she asked between breaths. "Not as funny as yakiniku." he said, laughing himself. If John was honest with himself, this was the most fun he'd had in months. He felt like he had someone he could have a real relationship, friendship or romantic, with the woman sitting next to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alexa's POV**

If I was honest with myself, this didn't even feel like a date anymore. It felt like I was spending a friday night with an old friend I hadn't seen in a couple of years. I felt completely at ease around John now. As we sat talking, I couldn't help but hope he was feeling just as comfortable around me as I was with him. "So, how about a walk on the pier?" John asked as we were drinking our tea.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Has anyone ever told you your extremely cliché?"

"Oh, come on! How many dates have you gone on where your date's taken you to japanese and then for a romantic walk on the beach?" he asked, chuckling a little and I couldn't help but blush, the realization that this _was_ a date hitting me all over again. "Yeah, well, um..." I said, not knowing what else to say. "Is everything alright?" John asked, becoming concerned at my sudden change of mood. "Yeah. It's just..." I said and then sighed, turning to him fully. "If I tell you something, promise not to laugh?" I asked, knowing my eyes were betraying me like they always did.

"Of course." he said, becoming serious as he turned towards me. I bit my lip and contemplated how I'd word my confession. I decided I'd do it like taking off a band-aid. Fast and painless. "Well, this is technically my first real date." I said and waited for him to laugh at me. There was a moment of silence and I was afraid I might've scarred him off. "You mean first as in never before?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her in curiosity. "Well, I went to a school dance with a kid once in seventh grade. If that counts." I tried.

John chuckled and I looked up at him. "Looks like I got lucky. If I make a mistake, I can pull it off as being original." he laughed and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?" I asked, not sure what he meant. "Look, Alexa, I like you. A lot. I mean, you're probably the most...fun person I've been around in a while. I don't care if you've never gone out with anyone before. Personally, I think it's good luck for me. I get to make the first impression." he told her.

I blushed again and looked into my cup, focusing on the dark liquid.

"So, how about that walk?" he asked and I looked up at him. I smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." I said and John stood up before offering me his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up form my seat. The asian man behind the counter waved to us as we walked out and John waved back. I didn't miss the wink the two exchanged and when he looked down at me, I raised an eyebrow in question. "I've known the owner for years. Since this is the first date I've had in...years, he insisted we come here." he told me. "That's sweet." I chuckled and linked my arm with his when he offered it.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! Thanks so much to everyone who's followed/favorited and review. It means a lot to me. So, keep up the reviews! They keep me writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Alexa's POV**

"So," John started as we lazily walked down the pier, my arm linked in his in attempt to ward off some of the cool air of the night. "why haven't you ever dated before?" he asked, looking down at me. "Well, I've always been too focused on my school work. In high school, I was a straight A student. I always stayed home to studied and didn't go out very much. I was the epitome of nerd in high school." I laughed. John raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with being a nerd." he told me.

I laughed and pressed closer into his side when a gust of wind blew at us, the material of my jacket not doing much to keep me warm. "What about you? What were you like in high school?" I asked, looking up at him. John thought for a moment and then chuckled. "I was pretty normal in high school. Only got into trouble a couple of times. Nothing too serious, but I did get expelled once for getting into a fight with a kid." he told me with a grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

I didn't know how long we walked along the pier talking, but to me, it felt like a lifetime. I'd never felt like this before. It wasn't like making a new friend. It felt stronger than that, but I couldn't quite place it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized John had asked a question. "Sorry. What?" I asked, looking up at him. "I asked if you were all right. You're shivering." he said, concern lining his voice. I then realized how cold I really was. I tightened my jacket around me and nodded.

"Just a little cold." I told him.

"I should take you home then. It's getting pretty late anyway." he said and I felt my heart sink a little. I nodded and he smiled at me, offering his arm to me once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

John could tell something was bothering Alexa, but he didn't know what. He thought tonight had gone great. Better than he'd expected in fact. And when Dorian had said she fit his "dating profile" nicely, it had been an understatement. She was everything he'd been looking for in a romantic partner. She had beautiful brown eyes that he could lost in, and dark brown hair that cascaded down her back.

The only thing that wasn't what he normally would go after was her height. He preferred women who were average height or taller. Alexa was quite short, the top of her head only coming up to his shoulder. Physically wise, she was, in his opinion, perfect.

He'd never been particular about about personality, but he liked Alexa's personality. She was shy, but confident once she got comfortable. She had one of those senses of humor where anything can be funny if the joke is done right and he liked her bell like laugh. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he knew he wanted to spend more time with this woman. Much too soon though, they arrived back at her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alexa's POV**

All the nervousness that had built up at the beginning of our date came back as soon as we pulled up to my apartment. What Alyssa had said about her dress flew back to my mind. If I invited him up, would he expect anything from me? I didn't even think I was ready to date, much less _that_!

I jumped when the passenger door opened and John offered me his hand. I blushed and smiled before taking his hand. He helped me out and walked me to my apartment door, my heart pounding the entire time. I knew I shouldn't be nervous and, like Alyssa said, if he didn't respect my boundaries, he wasn't worth it. "Are you all right? You look a little pale." John said once we reached my door. I looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile. "Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just..." I started, but then stopped, not knowing what I was going to say.

"Hey." John said softly, catching my attention and causing me to look up at him. He gave me a soft smile and then chuckled. "I'm gonna take a stab here, and correct me if I'm wrong, but if this is your first date, there's probably a couple other _things_ you haven't done yet either." he said and I could help but blush in a way I don't think I've ever blushed before. "W-well, I mean, um, I-I, well-" I stuttered, fidgeting with my hands as I refused to look up at him, but John cut me off. "Hey! Hey! There's nothing wrong with that!" he said quickly, taking my hands in his to stop me from fidgeting.

I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile. "I like you, Alexa. A lot. So, trust me when I say not to worry." he told me and I smiled back at him. "Thank you." I said and he smiled brighter. "You don't need to thank me. But, I would appreciate if we could do this again." he said and I laughed. "I'd love to. I really _did_ have a wonderful time tonight. I'd say you did a wonderful job at making my first date rememberable." I told him and I thought I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Before he could say anything, I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away, the hint of a blush darkened. Before I could completely pull away, John leaned forward and lightly kissed me on the lips. I felt myself tense at first, but when I felt one of his hands rest on my hip and he deepened the kiss, I felt myself relax and I kissed back. I didn't know why, but my lungs started to burn and then I realized I wasn't breathing. I pulled away and took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of fresh air and noticed how close we were standing.

I cleared my throat, feeling my cheeks burn brightly yet again, and took a step back. "Well," I chuckled, refusing to look up at him. "I can now officially say I've had my first real kiss." I laughed and I heard John laugh too. I looked up and saw his face was slightly less flushed than mine. "I hope it was enjoyable." he grinned and brushed a stray stand of hair behind my ear. I laugh and nodded. "Good. So, I'll see you tomorrow night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, not sure what he meant. "Our second date. And if you say yes, I've got something...special planned." he told me, giving me a mischievous grin. Curiosity got the better of me and I nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow." I said, grinning back. "Good." he said simply and leaned down again to place a light kiss on my lips before pulling away slightly. "Good night, Ms. Donahue." he whispered, looking into my eyes. "Good night, Detective." I said back, looking back with a smile. He pulled away and smiled. "I'll be here at the same time tomorrow." he said and, with a wave, headed down the stairs. Halfway down, he stopped and turned around.

"Jeans. You're gonna want 'em." he said and grinned mischievously again. I gave him a questioning look and he only winked before heading down the rest of the stairs and back outside into the cool night.

I stood where I was for a moment and let everything sink in. After a slight fit of giggles, I made into my apartment. Once I shut the door behind me, I slid down the door with a sigh. I let my head fall back onto the door and I smiled. That had been one of the best nights of my life and I could only hope tomorrow night would be just as exciting. With a sigh, I pushed myself up off the floor and headed for my bedroom. I didn't bother with the light as I stripped Alyssa's clothes off, throwing the dress onto the back of my desk chair and the shoes on the seat of said chair.

In only my underwear, I collapsed onto my bed and maneuvered so I was under the covers, sighing in content as the micro plush sheets caressed my night air cooled skin.

I felt added weight on the bed when Thomas jumped onto the bed and curled up next to my head. I turned my head, causing me to be face to face with the white face of my childhood friend. "What do you think of him?" I asked nonchalantly, feeling my body starting to relax into the first stages of sleep. Thomas purred and placed his front paw on my nose, causing me to laugh. "I'll take that as a 'he's not that bad'." I said, bringing my hand up to scratch him behind the ear.

Thomas gave off a big kitty yawn and moved so he could curl into my chest before falling asleep himself. With a content smile, I buried my face in my pillow and let sleep takeover.

**A/N: Thank everyone who reviewed! They mean everything to me and keep me writing and updating regularly. So, please don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it seems a little odd that Alexa's so "innocent", but she's only 21. That's not that bad (in my opinion). She graduated high school at 18 and then went straight to college, but there's a particular reason she hasn't done anything. It'll end up being part of the plot line, so I can't really tell you what it is. Hope this clears up some questions.**

**Chapter Five**

**Alexa's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, Thomas was already gone and I was free to move and stretch. I felt my muscles stretch and I fell back onto the bed, happy that I had technically nothing to do until eight. Just as I felt like I was going to fall back to sleep, I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Stripping off what clothing I had left on, I started the shower and spent a good hour relaxing in the hot water. Reluctantly, I had to get out when I heard my phone ringing.

Wrapping the oversized bathrobe around myself, I left the bathroom and went into the living. Sitting down on the couch, I answered the phone.

"Well, well," Alyssa grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked at me. I was confused for a moment and then realized what must be going through her head. Here I was, sitting on my couch in only a bathrobe while my hair was all over the place and my skin was still slightly damp from my shower. I didn't need to guess what she was thinking "This isn't what it looks like." I interrupted her, holding up my hands in defense. "Really? 'Cause it looks like exactly what I'm thinking." she said, her grin never falling.

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter." I told her and stood up. "How can my mind not be in the gutter?" I heard her asked as I walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and opened the cupboard to grab a coffee cup. There was silence for a moment and then I heard Alyssa sigh. "Well, if you didn't get laid last night, what happened?!" I heard her exclaim in agitation. After I filled my coffee cup, I walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch, cradling my cup of liquid life.

"How about we go to lunch and I'll tell you. I have to give you back your crap anyway." I laughed. Alyssa raised an expectant eyebrow at me and grinned. "That little diner across from town hall at noon. You're buying." she said and before I could reply, she ended the call. The screen went black and I shut it off, rolling my eyes. I had a good two hours till Alyssa wanted to meet up and that gave me time to drink my coffee and watch some of the morning news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I was dressed for the day, I folded Alyssa's dress and placed them on top of her shoes in a fabric bag. Grabbing my phone off my nightstand and slipping it into my back pocket, I pulled my tennis shoes on and then my jacket. I said goodbye to Thomas and locked the apartment behind me. Instead of going downstairs, I walked to the end of the hall and got into the elevator to head into the parking garage.

Once the elevator reached its destination, I walked out and headed for my car. Sadly, I didn't get to drive as often as I liked because Alyssa and I usually rode to school together. Sliding into the driver's seat, I put the bag in the passenger seat and started the engine.

The little diner across from town hall had been sort of a hang out for Alyssa and I since high school. Anytime Alyssa wanted to hang out outside of one of our apartments, we went there. I pulled into my usual parking space and looked around. It was less crowded than I expected for a saturday morning. Alyssa pulled up next to me and waved. I waved back and got out of the car, bag in hand. "You need to tell me _everything_!" Alyssa said excitedly, linking her arm with mine as we walked into the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you two are going out again tonight?" Alyssa asked after I told her the entire story. I nodded and took a drink of my slightly cooled coffee. "Any idea what you're doing tonight?" she asked, nibbling on a piece of bacon. "No clue. He did tell me I would need jeans. Can _you_ think of anything?" I asked. Alyssa contemplated what could possibly happen. Eventually, she only shrugged and laughed. "Could be anything. But from what I've been told, it'll be something interesting." she chuckled.

I shook my head and smiled. "I hope not too interesting." I said and then there was a long pause. "Alexa, did you tell him?" Alyssa asked and I looked up at her. I didn't need to ask what she meant and I sighed, not looking her in the eye. "No. I didn't think it was appropriate for a first date." I said softly, looking into my cup. "Maybe," Alyssa tried, her voice calm and comforting. "if you told him, he might understand why you're so stand offish. Why you've never gotten close with anyone."

I looked up at my long time friend and saw that she was truly concerned. "I know. You're probably right. It's just...it's still hard to talk about. Even after all this time. I just don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone else what happened." I said, my hands tightening around my cup. "You don't have to if you don't want to, sweetie. I was just thinking, if you really like this guy, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you could get close enough with him that you can open up to him." Alyssa said and I nodded, loosening the hold on my cup. I nodded and took a deep breath to calm myself and then looked up to Alyssa, giving her a forced smile. Alyssa returned the smile, knowing she hit a sore spot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alyssa and I ended up parting ways about an hour later because she had to go to work, leaving me to my own thoughts until John came to pick me up.

I looked up from one of my law books when there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, I realized I'd lost track of time. Marking my spot, I placed the book on my coffee table and rushed to answer the door. Opening the door, I smiled at the man on the other side. "Sorry. Lost track of time." I laughed, opening the door so he could come in. "I just need a couple of minutes to get ready." I told him. I gave him a quick smile and went into my room. Reaching under my bed, I pulled out my tennis shoes and slipped them on.

"Am I gonna need a jacket?" I asked, popping my head out of the bedroom door. John looked to me and grinned. "Definitely gonna want a jacket he told me." he told me and I narrowed my eyes in skepticism at him. He only grinned and I went back into my room. Quickly grabbing my jacket, I came back into the living room. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded. Grabbing my keys off the coffee table, I followed him out the door.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the update. Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Alexa's POV**

I was going to kill John. He was going to die a horrible, painful death. "I hate you." I said, wobbling slightly. "No you don't." John laughed, placing his hands on my hips to keep me from falling over. "No, I don't think you understand. I _hate_ you." I reiterated, grabbing his forearms to keep myself up. "Well, you can hate me all you want, but you still have to do it." he laughed again and I groaned. "You're a terrible person!" I whined, gripping his arms tighter when I wobbled again. "No I'm not. And you're not doing that bad. You're doing great for your first time." he told me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now, take a step forward." he told me and I looked up at him wide-eyed. "Isn't standing here enough?" I asked, panicking slightly. "Don't worry. I'm right here. I'm not gonna let you fall." he told me with a laugh and I groaned. "Alright, push off with your right foot and then with your left." he told me, keeping a secure hold on my hips to keep me steady. I did as I was told, looking down to the smooth wood floor beneath us. "I think I prefer cliché you over spontaneous you." I wined.

"I'll make a mental note." he chuckled as we started moving. "What could have possibly possessed you to go _roller skating_?" I asked, wobbling again on the bloody skates attached to my feet. "Oh come on! It's not that bad once you get used to it. You're doing better than I did my first time. I fell flat on my face and my dad stood there laughing for a good ten minutes before helping me up." he told me with a grin. "That's reassuring. I feel like I'm learning how to ride a bike all over again." I grumbled.

"I still can't believe you've never been roller skating." John said as we slowly made our way around the rink. "Well, there's a first time for everything." I chuckled, loosening my grip on his arms as I started to get the hang of the skates.

After about an hour, I felt like I was truly getting a hang of the skates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, at least you didn't fall." John said with a smile as he opened my door for me. "Can't say the same for you." I laughed and got in. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said and shut the door before going over to the driver's side. "Are you sure you're all right? You hit the ground pretty hard." I said, truly concerned, but still having a hard time not laughing that he'd landed flat on his ass. John looked over at me and grinned. "You know what? The next time we go roller skating, I'm gonna make it my personal goal to make sure you end up on your ass." he told me and laughed. "I do have to say though. I've never seen anyone fall with such grace." I joked and John laughed.

"I'm just talented that way." he said and I chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really did have a wonderful time. Despite how much I wanted to kill you." I told John as we walked up the steps to my apartment. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time. That _is_ what I was going for." he chuckled. "I was thinking," I said as we reached my door and I began fiddling with my keys, feeling nervous. "how about next friday, I come up with the date." I suggested, looking up at him. John smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. Have anything in mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I was thinking I could make dinner and then something simple, like a movie night. You could pick the movie if you'd like." I suggested. John grinned and leaned down. He placed a light kiss on my lips and pulled far enough away so we were only an inch apart. "That sounds wonderful." he said, brushing his thumb over my cheekbone where a light blush was forming. He leaned forward and kissed me again, lingering this time before pulling away again.

"I'll see you friday." he told me with a smile. I smiled back and watched as he walked back down the stairs again. With a little smiled to myself, I let myself into my apartment and slipped my jacket off. Walking into my room, I hung the jacket back on the back of the desk chair and started getting ready for bed due to the late hour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much too soon, though, I was back sitting in class learning about administrative law. Alyssa groaned and went limp in her chair. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, looking away from the professor and over to the woman sitting next to me. "Could this class get anymore boring!" she complained, twirling her pencil in her hand. "That was rhetorical by the way." she said just as I was about to answer her question. I only laughed and shook my head. "We've only got half an hour left. You'll survive. You know, if you'd passed the class the first time, you wouldn't be here now." I told her and she groaned again.

"I know! I know!" she complained and ended up glaring at the professor. Rolling my eyes, I went back to paying attention to class.

True to my word, class ended half an hour later and Alyssa and I made our way out of the lecture hall. "Thank god! I don't know if I can sit through this entire class a second time." Alyssa complained as she shrugged her bag onto her shoulder. "Don't start!" she said when I was about to reiterate that she should have payed attention the first time. I raised my hands in defense and slung my own bag over my shoulder. "So, you never told me how your second date with Mr. Dreamboat went. It was two days ago and if you don't spill, I'll have to beat it out of you." Alyssa threatened, nudging me with her shoulder.

"What's to tell? He took me roller skating and then he took me home. Nothing spectacular." I told her. Alyssa stopped walking and had a perplexed look on her face. "Roller skating? Really? That's, um, not something I would've expected from him." she said and then shook her head before continuing next to me. "I know what you mean. It was...different. Nice different, though." I said, smiling softly. "I like you like this. You're more open. Less distant." Alyssa told me and I only laughed.

"So, when's your next date?" Alyssa asked and I looked to her. "Friday. I'm making dinner and then we're going to watch a movie." I told her and Alyssa grinned. "Oh really? Are you gonna make your famous lasagna?" she asked, her eyes glowing mischievously. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes. I do plan on making my lasagna, but don't think too much into it." I told her. Alyssa raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You know, if I were you-" Alyssa started to say, but I stopped her, knowing exactly where she was headed with her statement. "If you were me you would've slept with him already. I know." I laughed and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" she tried to defend and I could only laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was the homework?" Alyssa asked as we walked up the stairs up to my apartment. "Those two essays." I told her as I unlocked the door. Opening it, I stopped in the doorway, staring into my apartment in disbelief. "Well, well." Alyssa giggled, pushing past me and into my apartment. "Some one has a secret admirer and I'm almost certain I know who it is." Alyssa said, looking at the bouquet of red roses that sat on the table by the door.

Alyssa glanced to me and then took the note that was attached.

"'Thought you might like a replacement for the ones I brought the other day. You forgot to lock your doors this morning, so I made sure to lock them after leaving the roses.'" Alyssa read and then she looked to me again, raising an eyebrow. "Well, that's sweet. Despite the fact that he broke into your apartment." she laughed. I walked through the doorway all the way and closed the door behind me. "He didn't break in. I told him he was welcome here any time and that I sometimes forget to lock my doors. Anyway, if he'd done anything wrong, Thomas would've taken care of it." I said, laughing at the look that came across Alyssa's face as Thomas jumped up onto the table and rubbed up against her.

"You're cat still kinda creeps me out." Alyssa stated, handing me the note.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a review! I **_**really**_** want to know what you guys think! And if I don't get a chance to update tomorrow, happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Alexa's POV**

"Hey! Hey! Get out of there!" I said, shooing Thomas off the counter as I washed dishes. Thomas gave an annoyed meow and jumped off the counter just as there was a knock on the door. Drying my hands off on the towel next to me, I went to answer the door. Opening it, I smiled brightly at John on the other side. "Just in time. Dinner'll be done in about two minutes." I told him, ushering him inside. "Whatever it is, it smells wonderful." he said. "It should. It's my great grandmother's famous lasagna recipe." I laughed.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, sliding his jacket off. "Nope! I just finished the dishes and all I have to do is take the lasagna out of the oven." I said and the oven beeped to tell me the timer was done. "Actually, I might need a little help getting it out of the oven." I said as we walked into the kitchen. "No problem." he said and I handed him the oven mitts. John got the dish out of the oven and placed it on the counter. "You're not allergic to any pork products are you?" I asked, hoping he said no.

"Not that I'm aware of." he chuckled. "Good because there's a reason it was my great grandmother's special recipe. My great grandfather was allergic to beef products, so she revised the recipe to be made with only pork products." I explained and he nodded in understanding. "Sounds interesting and delicious." he said. "Well, I hope so. It's been years since I've made it." I said a little sheepishly. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful." he reassured me and I smiled.

"Thank you for the flowers, by the way. The old ones haven't died yet, but the new ones look wonderful on my nightstand." I told him and he looked to me with a smile. "I like to pride myself in being a gentleman. Wouldn't want you to have dead roses in your kitchen, now would we?" he told me and I rolled my eyes while I got the dishes out of the cupboard. "Back to your old, cliché self." I chuckled and John came up to me and took the plates from. "You know you like it." he grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, we settled on the couch to watch a movie I'd never seen, but heard was pretty good. However, I only made it halfway through the movie before I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up a couple of hours later, I couldn't figure out why my couch felt so comfortable. Then I felt the couch move under me. Looking down, my eyes widened as I realized why the "couch" was so comfortable. John must have fallen asleep too and now I was using him as my person mattress.

I didn't want to move and wake him up, but if I was completely honest with myself, I didn't want to move because the position we were in was extremely comfortable. Somehow, we'd moved so that John was laying flat on the couch with me laying on top of him while I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my head was on his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall steadily and, when I laid my head back on his chest, I could hear his heart beat. I felt the pair of arms that had been wrapped around my waist tighten a little and I fell back asleep, content in his arms.

When I woke up again, it was because someone was rubbing my back. With a groan, I buried my face further into John's chest, not wanting to wake up just yet. "Good morning." I heard him say a little groggily, his voice holding the grin that was sure to be on his face. "Not good. Still tired." I mumbled, feeling his chest shake a little with his chuckle. "No one said you had to get up yet." he said, his hands still rubbing my back. "Time?" I asked, not bothering to lift my head or open my eyes.

There was a short pause while John looked for the clock in the living room. "9:27." he told me and I groaned again. "Ugh. Things!" I whined, squeezing my eyes shut. "What?" he asked, clearly confused by my slight outburst. "I have to do _things_ today and I _really_ don't want to." I complained and John laughed. "It can't be that bad." he said and I laughed. "You obviously don't go grocery shopping very much." I said, propping my head up so I could look at him. "I'll go with you if you'd like." he offered and I smiled.

"I'd like that. You'd be much better conversation right now than Alyssa. She's terrible with questions after we've gone out." I chuckled and, I'm not sure why, but I ran my hand through his tousled hair. John smiled and sat, bringing me with him and causing me to be practically sitting in his lap. "I'll leave and let you clean up. I need a change of clothes as well." he said and I only nodded, feeling suddenly nervous about our new position. "Right. I wont take very long. Half an hour at the most." I said quickly, getting up as I felt a blush start to creep it's way onto my cheeks.

John smiled and stood up as well. "Then I'll see you in an hour." he told me and leaned down to give me a quick kiss. "Bye." I said, smiling when he pulled away.

Once John was gone, I took a shower and got ready for my day. Just as I was getting my first cup of coffee, Thomas jumped onto the counter and rubbed up against my side. "Morning." I said, scratching him behind the ear. He purred in response and meowed. He continued rubbing against me and I laughed. "Are you jealous?" I asked and Thomas pushed further into my hand. "You are! You're jealous because I fell asleep with John instead of you." I laughed and placed my coffee cup on the counter before picking him up off the counter and cradling him in my arms.

"You don't need to worry, Thomas. I'm not replacing you." I told him, pressing my forehead to his. Thomas purred and rubbed his head against mine.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Two Months Later**

**Alexa's POV**

I walked into the living room balancing a bowl of popcorn in my hands when John wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me down onto the couch with him. "You make me spill the popcorn, you're cleaning my apartment for a month!" I threatened him as I settled in next to him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he grinned, taking a pice of popcorn out of the bowl and popping it into his mouth. I smacked him on the shoulder and curled into his side as the movie started. John smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, getting comfortable himself.

Twice a week, John came over, or I went to his place, we had dinner, and then watched a movie. It'd become routine that he didn't even knock on the door anymore. Every now and then, John and I would end up falling asleep on the couch together and then we'd spend the next morning together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That movie sucked! You're not allowed to pick movies anymore." I said, shutting the TV off. "Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but you picked this one." John laughed. "Well you...shut up." I tried, but couldn't come up with anything. John laughed and I stood up from the couch. I walked into the kitchen and put the now empty bowl in the sink when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "John, can I ask you something?" I asked as I felt him rest his forehead against my shoulder.

"Of course." he said and I leaned back into his embrace. "Why do you stay with me? I mean, there are so many other women out there. Others that aren't as...insecure as I am." I went on, placing my hands over his. "What makes me so special?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. John ended up taking me off guard by pulling me closer and colliding his lips with mine. I let my body melt into his and I brought my hand up to run it through his hair.

When he pulled away, I didn't open my eyes and tried to calm my heartbeat. "No one else gives me a reaction like that." he said, a little breathless himself. I opened my eyes and looked into his. Placing his hands on my hips, he spun me around in his arms so that I was facing him and then he gave me a questioning look. "What brought this on?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. Sighed and looked to the floor before looking back up at him. "It's nothing. Alyssa and I were talking the other day and she was telling me how she met this guy and then insisted on telling me how he was in bed. It just me thinking." I said.

"Alexa, hun, we've talked about this. I'm perfectly fine with waiting." he told me and I could see the desperation in his eyes begging me to believe him.

"I know. I know. It's just...why? Why wait for me when there's plenty of other women who would willingly do anything you asked?" I asked, not understanding why he stayed with me. "I stay," he started, pulling me closer and then resting his forehead against mine, never breaking eye contact with me. "because I care about you. I know something happened in your past that's kept you from being intimate with anyone. I just don't know what. And I won't know until you feel comfortable enough to tell me." he explained, rubbing soothing circles on my forearms with his thumbs and then pulled away. "As for women doing anything I ask, I'm asking you to trust me and not to worry about our sex life." he grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. "Alright. I trust you." I said and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good. Now, I really don't want to, but I have to go. I've got work in the morning." John said and I couldn't help but grin at the reluctance in his voice. "I'll see you on friday then." I said and leaned up to kiss him once more. "See you friday." he said when I pulled away.

"Be careful!" I called before he walked out the door. "Always am." he called back before I heard my door shut. With a sigh, I finished putting things away in the kitchen before deciding I needed sleep before school the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why did alarm clocks have to be so annoying? Were they designed to be annoying? Yes. Yes they were. Groaning, I rolled over and hit the snooze button, hoping to get five more minutes of sleep. Five minutes later, the bloody thing went off again. This time, I forced myself to get up and start to get ready for school. Dragging myself out of bed, I headed straight for the bathroom, wanting to get under the warm water the shower offered. After a nice, warm shower, I went back into my room and picked out a pair of jeans and a sweater.

Two hours later, I was in the kitchen getting my coffee for the day. Just as I was pouring coffee into my travel cup, the phone began to ring. Putting the lid on the cup, I answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number. "_Alexa Donahue?_" came a voice over the line. "Depends on who's asking." I said skeptically. "T_his Captain Sandra Maldonado of the Detectives and Investigations division, Delta section._" came the reply and my cup slipped through my fingers, falling to floor. "_Is this Special Agent Alexa Donahue of the Phoenix Division? We have a terrorist situation involving hostages. I was told to contact you._"

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but hey! Cliffhanger! Hope you're intrigued by the twist. Since it's a holiday, two updates! Happy Thanksgiving everyone and please be careful!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The hostage situation **_**was**_** in "Are You Receiving?". Also, I'm sorry about the lengths of these, but I only write at least 1,000 words because I (personally) don't like extremely long chapters and I do try to update daily if possible.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Alexa's POV**

"No. I'm sorry. You were given false information." I said, feeling myself start to panic. "_I was told you were an expert in dealing with terrorists and to contact you immediately._" Maldonado said, her voice desperate. "No. You don't understand. I'm _retired_. I don't do _this_ anymore. I'm just a regular citizen, going to college to have a normal life." I said, my temper rising along with emotions I didn't want resurfacing. "_Agent Donahue-_" Maldonado tried to say, but I was done. "_Ms_. Donahue. And don't ever call me again." I snapped and hung up the phone.

Sliding to the floor, I could feel a terrible headache begin. How had someone found out? I made absolutely sure all those records were wiped. The only ones that existed anymore were the ones I kept in a locked safe in my closet. The only reason I kept them was because if something happened to me, I'd want someone to know who I really was. And why I had lied to cover it up so efficiently. I jumped when there was a loud banging on my door. I very carefully got up off the floor, making sure I didn't fall over, and made my way to the door.

Once I opened it, I felt like I was going to faint all over again. "Gregory Francis Bishop, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Hey! Hey! Calm down!" the tall blonde on the other side of the door said, holding his hands up in defense. "I just wanna talk. Nothing more." he added softer this time, knowing I was _not_ happy to see him. "You have two minutes before I kick you out and never want to see you again." I growled, my eyes narrowing.

"Okay, look. I just got off the phone with Captain Maldonado. Now hold on! Please just listen!" he said when I was about to slam the door in his face. "Lex, I know you better than anyone. We worked together for _years_!. Eight to be exact! I know you're retired and I know you never want to me or the team again, but this is different. It's the Reformation Army." he said and I felt all the blood drain from my face. "It can't be. We took out their leader three years ago." I said, feeling like I was going to be sick. "I know. They found someone new to take over their operations." Greg said cautiously. "We need you, Lex. There's no way the team could do this without your help. After this, you'll never hear from us again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe I was going this. I had to be out of my mind to do anything that would put me back in my old uniform and back with my old team. I couldn't let them take on alone, though. The last time we had, we lost three good men on that mission and they lost none. Not to mention the personal reasons I was sticking my neck out again. I wouldn't let them get away this time. Not without putting up a bigger fight than I had last time.

Going into the very back of my closet, I found the safe I'd buried there three years ago. Holding up the key, I realized how much my hands were shaking. I wasn't going to lie to myself and say everything was going to be okay. That nothing bad could happen. That would be the biggest lie I ever told myself. If I lived that day, I would be more surprised than anything else. The Reformation Army was ruthless and hated the Phoenix division. They would do everything to wipe out every last one of us. Go to any lengths to make sure we suffered.

Putting the key through the lock, I opened the old safe and looked inside. Everything was exactly as I'd left it. Uniform, gun, communicator, utility belt, and all the files of my personal record and every mission I'd ever been on. Pulling my uniform out, I quickly slipped it on, feeling as it clung to my body like a second skin. Next came the utility belt and then my gun. "You all right?" Greg asked from the bedroom as I walked out of the closet. I looked up and watched as he cringed at the coldness that was sure to be glazed over my eyes. "Yeah." I said curtly, my voice emotionless.

"We should hurry." he said, knowing I wasn't happy with him, and he left the room. With a sigh, I strapped the communicator onto my wrist and put the ear piece in my ear. Walking over to my nightstand, I took out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note before folding it and leaving it there. I walked out of my bedroom feeling like a completely different person. It felt weird. I'd gotten so used to the new me, the old me was nothing but a bad dream. Now the nightmares of my past were becoming reality again. "You'll need these." Greg said as I walked over to the front door, handing me a pair of sleek black sunglasses.

Slipping them on, I pressed the minuscule button on the side and the lenses powered on. '_Welcome, Agent Donahue._' came across them and then disappeared, the standard setting taking over. I looked to Greg and his basic information scrolled down the side of the lens. After all this time, sadly, I felt myself fall into ease with everything I'd left behind. "There's a helicopter waiting on the roof when we're ready." Greg told me and I nodded before walking past him and out of my apartment, waiting for him to follow so I could lock up before heading out.

After locking up, I didn't bother to wait for Greg before making my up the stair to the roof. Once I got there, I looked at the helicopter that was waiting there and had to shake my head to keep a flood of memories from crashing into me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I steeled myself, knowing I'd need to be the leader everyone remembered me as. Not the terrified woman I was now. I needed to dig deep, but I knew I'd be able to access that once legendary leadership that would keep my team safe.

**A/N: I know things are a little confusing right now, but answers will come soon. I promise. Also, for a picture of what Alexa's uniform looks like, heres a link to a photo on my tumblr: they - ate - crowleys - tailor . tumblr post / 68406083246 (remove spacing of course). Please don't forget to leave a review! I really want to know what you're thinking!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm gonna let you guys know ahead of time that I'm revising the episode slightly so I can manipulate it for my own use. Sorry if it confuses anyone. Also, I do have something planned for the age. It'll be a little confusing for a few chapters, but I'm going to clear things up.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Alexa's POV**

"My god! I didn't think he'd be able to do it!" a shorter red head said, jumping out of the helicopter. "Good to see you again, Captain." he said, giving me a slap on the back. "Good to see you too, Johnson." I said, a true smile forming as I looked to the young man who had shadowed Greg and I for a year. After pleasantries were exchanged, we headed for the helicopter. "The whole team isn't here. Shepard didn't want to send out too many of us in case of an emergency." Johnson told me as we walked to the helicopter. "It really _is_ nice to have you back, Captain." he said, smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back before we climbed up.

"Alright! Listen up!" Greg called to the sea of at least ten faces, catching their attention immediately as the helicopter took off from the roof of my apartment building. "This Captain Alexa Donahue. She's taking over this operation and will be your senior officer for the remainder of the mission. I expect every one of you to show her respect. She's one of the best officers the Phoenix division has seen in years." he told them.

"Aye, sir!" they all said in unison and I couldn't help but feel like I missed this. Being part of something and being important. It made me sick to realize that I missed this. "Captain Maldonado would like to speak with you." Greg said, handing me a phone. "Agent Donahue." I said, bringing the phone up to my ear. "_My apologies for earlier. Agent Bishop has been informed of our situation, but I'd like to fill in the mission captain myself. I have two detectives in the building, but the terrorists don't know they're there. I'm sure you and your men will be able to take care of this without any trouble._" the captain explained over the phone.

"Captain Maldonado, my partner and I have dealt with the Reform Army in the past. We'll do our best to keep ourselves away from the public eye. We'll be in and out in less than an hour. I can't guarantee _no_ casualties if you wanted the men alive." I said. There was a pause over the phone and I looked to Greg. He only shrugged and moments later, the captain answered. "_These men have already killed a hostage. Do what you must to take care of this._" she told me and the line went dead.

"Alright! We are to take care of this situation in as civil a manner as possible. If it requires, though, this situation is to be diffused whether it means taking these men out of that building dead or alive. Do make myself clear?" I asked, turning around to look at my team. "Yes, ma'am!" they shouted in unison and I nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt my heartbeat speed up when the helicopter began to hover over the building. "I can't land on the roof, so you guys are gonna have to repel this one. I won't be able to stay, but after a call from you guys, I'll be back." the pilot yelled over the propellers. "Alright. Thanks, Matthew." I yelled back and walked over to the door. "Grab your repelling hooks!" I yelled to the team as I opened the door.

I waited until the is was only Greg and I were left and the last person was down the rope. "Be careful. Please." he said, his eyes pleading before he went down himself. I took a deep breath and looked out the door, feeling the high speed wind whip at my face. I couldn't count the amount of times I'd jumped out of a helicopter and now, no matter how many times I'd done it, I was terrified. I'd never been a fan of heights, but it never bothered me to jump out of a flying aircraft that was, at the most, two hundred feet above the ground.

I took another breath to steel my nerves and hooked my repelling hook onto the rope and with one more deep breath, I jumped out of the helicopter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay?" Greg asked while we watched as the helicopter take off away from the building. "Yeah. Just not as much of a fan of heights as I used to be." I said and then turned to my team. "I want you, you, you, and you with me and the rest of you are going to split up and head to different floors and scope the building. Don't forget. We want these guys at any cost. Dead or alive." I explained, pointing to Greg, Johnson, and two other agents. The rest of the team split into two groups and then went in different ways to as ordered.

"We need to head to the 25th floor. That's where they're holding the hostages." I said to my small group. I looked around the roof and my eyes landed on an air duct. I groaned inwardly. I hated crawling through air ducts. It was such a pain in the ass when you were slightly claustrophobic. "Air duct. It's the fastest way to reach the 25th floor." I said, walking over to the small space before gripping the sides and pulling until it popped off. "Okay. So, whose going first?" I asked, throwing the cover down onto the ground.

Greg rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Since you're too afraid to, I guess I'll go first." he said and before I could retort, he was already wiggling his way into the confined space. One after the other, we all made our way into the air ducts and then through the metal vent. We went through what felt like miles of the shaft until Greg stopped in the front. Signaling with his hands, he let us know we were right above where we needed to be. He then signaled for us to wait for an opportune chance to 'drop in'.

I could hear talking, but I couldn't decipher what was being said. Greg then signaled for us to move. With a swift movement, he kicked the covering off and jumped down, the rest of us following quickly. In the blink of an eye, we had our guns at the ready and we took aim. "Step away from the android, Vincent." I said, aiming right at the blonde. The blonde looked up from the android I remembered was named Dorian and took a step back, a look of pure confusion crossing his face.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and my aim faltered slightly. Regaining my composure, I straightened my aim and narrowed my eyes. "Don't play games, Vincent. You know _exactly_ who we are." I threatened through clenched teeth. I knew my temper was rising, but I couldn't help it. There was movement out of the corner of my eye and I sparred a glance, seeing a black man approaching us from behind. Johnson averted his aim to black man, causing us to become outnumbered. Vincent looked to the black man and then glanced to me before addressing him. "Where've you been?" he asked.

"Ran into a bit of an...issue downstairs." he said and I could feel his eyes on me. A second later, the black man pressed a something on his chest and he transformed before our eyes. I felt my jaw drop as it was John who was...revealed. He then grabbed for the gun strapped around his chest and aimed it at Vincent. "You okay, Dorian?" he asked, glancing to the android at our feet. "Yeah." he said.

What happened next happened so fast, none of us were expecting it. Vincent pulled a gun from the waist band of his pants and shot. I didn't know who or what he shot at, but I knew he was aiming for one of my men and I did what came as practically instinct. I shot. I don't know where my bullet hit, but I know Vincent fell to the floor and as soon as he did, Dorian rolled out of the way and headed for what looked like a bomb a few feet away. Johnson and the two other agents, shot at Vincent's other men, successfully making them immobile by hitting them in the knee caps.

"Captain!" Johnson called and I looked to him, my eyes immediately falling to the bloodied body he was holding.

**A/N: I hope you like the action in this episode. I know it wasn't like it was in the episode, but 1) I don't remember exactly how it went and 2) I had to make it work with what I wanted to do. Hope it wasn't too confusing. Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Alexa's POV**

I felt my heart sink. This couldn't be happening. Not again. I couldn't do this again. "Greg?" I breathed out, dropping to my knees next to the blonde. "Hey, Lex. Guess I drew the short straw this time." he laughed, his voice shaky. I felt the tears well before I could keep them from falling as I saw how bad off he really was. The front of his uniform was completely soaked in blood and his hand was clutching his stomach. As quickly as I could, I pressed my hand against his, applying as much pressure as I could.

"Lex-" he tried, wincing at the added pressure, and I shook my head, the tears falling freely now. "No, Greg! I'm gonna let this happen!" I said, a sob escaping. Greg placed his other hand over mine and I looked to his face, realizing how pale he was becoming. "We both knew it would happen sooner or later. Just...do me one favor. Take care of Dannie for me. She'll need someone she knows around." he said, his voice becoming shakier by the moment. I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I'm so sorry." I whispered, resting my forehead against his. I refused to believe he was gone when he didn't answer, but when Johnson placed a hand on my shoulder, reality crashed down on me. Greg was gone. The only person who had been there for me since I was ten was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry for your loss, Agent Donahue. If we had know they were nothing more than fakes, we would have taken care of this ourselves. Nevertheless, I thank you for your help." Captain Maldonado said after we arrived at the station. "It's understandable. You didn't want to take any risks." I said, feeling numb and beyond pissed. Maldonado nodded and then turned to Johnson to give him the brief for HQ. All I wanted to do was go home. I was about to leave when someone stopped me. "Why didn't you tell me?" came the question I knew was going to come, but wasn't ready to answer.

Turning around, I looked at John and felt even worse when I saw the hurt in his eyes. "What was I supposed to tell you, John? That I used to work for a government secret organization that specializes in terrorists?" I asked, knowing this could either one of two ways. He could be so pissed at me for keeping something like this a secret from him that he never wanted to see me again or he could accept my past. I really hoped for the latter. There was a moment of silence before John sighed. "Is this what you were keeping from me?" he asked, looking into my eyes and I felt myself start to panic. I didn't know why. I assumed it was from the stress the day was bringing.

"In a way. This was part of it." I said, truly wanting to tell him everything, but I still wasn't sure I was ready. Up until that day, there were only two people who knew. Now that Greg was dead, Alyssa was the only person left who knew. Not able to look him in the eye, my eyes landed behind him and my heart shattered all over again. "Oh god." I breathed, feeling myself start to shake. John looked at me in confusion and then looked to where I was looking. "Look, I'll try to explain later. Now if you'll excuse me, I, uh...have to go...break a little girls heart by telling her...her father isn't coming home." I said shakily, as I looked to the little blonde girl who was clutching the hand of one of the detectives.

Before John could reply, I brushed past him and made my way towards Dannie. I knew I was being cold to John, but I couldn't help it. I knew how this would all end. I'd end up pushing him away and end up just like I had before. I didn't want it to end up like that, I really liked John, but it'd happened before. I'd watched it happen to other agents.

"Lexi!" came a high pitched yell and before I knew it, a blur of blonde was hurling itself at me. "Hi, Dannie." I said, masking any and all emotion that might cause the child discomfort. I bent over and picked her up before balancing her on my hip. "My goodness, child, you've gotten big." I chuckled and then turned to the detective. "Is there somewhere we can go where we can be alone?" I asked her and she nodded. "You can use Captain Maldonado's office. She told me what happened." she told me and I nodded. "How about you and I have a talk?" I asked Dannie and she nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Okay." she agreed and I took her into the office.

I shut the door behind me and then sat Dannie down on one of the chairs. I kneeled down on the floor so that I was eye level with her and took her small hands into mine. "Dannie, I know you were only four, but do you remember three years ago when your father and I told you your mom had gone on a _special_ mission?" I asked, using the softest tone I knew, and Dannie nodded. "Uh-huh. You said mommy was going on a special mission and she wouldn't be coming home for long long time." she told me, repeating the same thing Greg and I had told her three years ago when her mother died. "That's right." I said, smiling at her.

I was silent for a moment, planning how I was going to do this. I had been somewhat easier last time. Greg had been there too.

"Well, sweetie, do you remember when I told you we all had to go on this special mission one day, we just didn't know when?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. She nodded and, even though I knew she'd know the truth one day, I was glad she was only seven and didn't fully understand what death meant. "Well, this morning, your dad was called for this mission." I said and I felt my heart break when her face fell. "Daddy's not coming home?" she asked. "Not this, honey." I told her and I felt so bad when she started to cry. Pulling her into my arms, I let her cry into my chest.

"B-but daddy promised we'd go camping this weekend with Uncle Billy." she cried. "I know, sweetie, I know." I tried, feeling tears welling up again. I felt so bad for her. She only thought her parents had gone away and might come back one day. I didn't have the heart to tell her any different. Hopefully, when she got older, she'd understand why we'd lied to her when her mother died and why I was lying to her now.

**A/N: I hate writing sad chapters, but it had to be done :( Anyway, I hope you liked the update and hopefully in the next chapter or two, things will be cleared up and questions will be answered. Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Alexa's POV**

Sadly, when I talked with the DSS worker, I was told I wouldn't be allowed to keep Dannie with me. She'd have to go and stay with her grandmother in Russia. "Russia? Are you kidding me? I'll never see her again!" I yelled, causing a couple of people to look at us. "Ms. Donahue, if I were the one making decisions, I'd gladly give you full custody over Danielle, but I can't. Even if you did take this to court, the chances of you winning are slim to none. You're a single woman going to college. They won't let you adopt a child." she told me and knew it wasn't her fault. She was right though.

"Can I at least keep her for the weekend and then take her to the airport on Monday?" I asked, desperate for some kind of break. The social worker was silent for a moment and then she sighed. "Let me call my boss. If she agrees, then you take her." she told me and I breathed a sight of relief. "Thank you." I breathed and she smiled at me before pulling her phone out. I looked behind us and into Captain Maldonado's office, smiling at how happier Dannie seemed right now while she was talking with the older woman.

"Ms. Donahue?" the social worker asked, catching my attention. I turned to her and she smiled at me, my spirits lifting immediately. "You can take her for the weekend. She needs to be at the airport on Monday at noon, though. There'll be someone there to take over from there and make sure gets on her flight safely." she told me and I smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I said and she smiled at me once more before going to Maldonado's office to collect Dannie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But I don't like Grandma Angela, she smells funny and she doesn't like when I play with boys." Dannie complained as she sat in the passenger seat and I couldn't help but laugh. "She doesn't smell funny and she doesn't like you playing with boys because she'd old fashioned. _Very_ old fashioned." I told her and she only crinkled her nose. "Look, Dannie, I know you don't want to go, but there's nothing I can do. Trust me. I tried." I told her, glancing away from the road for a second to check on her.

I had to take Dannie home so she could get her things.

After an hour of her packing clothes and picking her three favorite stuffed animals, we were back in the car and headed to my apartment. "When we get upstairs, I'm going to set up a bath for you. And while you're in the bath, I'll set up the guest room for you." I told her, realizing how late it was. She nodded and, with a stuffed duck in hand, bounded up the stairs to where my apartment was. I grabbed her two small suitcases out of the back seat and then followed after her.

"Go put your stuff in your room before I start your bath." I told her after I unlocked the door. Dannie nodded and went down the small hallway to the bedroom. A few minutes later, she came back out. "Alright. I'll let you use my bathtub. It's bigger than the one out here." I told her and Dannie's face lit up. I took her hand and led her into the bathroom in my room and got her set up for a bubble bath. "Call when you're done. I don't want you getting out of the tub on your own." I told her and shut the door slightly.

Just as I walked into the living room, there was a knock on the door. With a groan, I walked over and unlocked the door without bothering to see who it was.

I froze when I saw John on the other side. "John? What're you doing here?" I asked, lowing my voice so Dannie couldn't hear us. "Look, I know you said we needed to talk later, but it's been bugging me all day. I _need_ to talk with you, Alexa." he said, his voice slightly desperate. I glance to my bedroom and then back to John. "Can we wait till Dannie goes to bed? I don't want to worry her." I asked, deciding now was better than never to talk with him, and John nodded.

"I need to go fix up Dannie's bed. I'll only be a minute." I said, letting him in. He nodded and I headed down the hall. I didn't know where John and I's relationship stood at this moment, but I sincerely hoped it didn't end because of what I was going to tell him after Dannie went to bed. Walking into the room, I flipped on the light and looked around the room. I hadn't been in here in months. Since Alyssa was the only one who ever stayed over, she ended up sleeping in my bed with me.

I quickly made the bed and put Dannie's clothes in the dresser before giving the room one last overlook before I heard Dannie calling me. I walked out of the room and into the living room, pausing when I didn't see John. I sighed in relief when I heard him in the kitchen talking to what I assumed was Thomas. I then went into my room and to the bathroom. "Are you done?" I asked, grabbing the towel off the counter. "I'm done." she confirmed and I walked over to help her out of the tub.

After I helped her dry off, I helped her into her zebra print pajamas. "Lexie, who were you talking to out in the living room?" Dannie asked as I ran a brush through her blonde hair. "Um..." I started and then paused, thinking of what to tell her. "Thomas. He was scratching at the carpeting again. Can't have that." I told her, not needing her to know a strange man she'd never met before was here. Hopefully John would stay in the kitchen until I got Dannie into bed. "Ready for bed?" I asked, placing the brush on the counter.

Dannie yawned and nodded. I smiled at her and picked her up. When I made it to the other room, Dannie was already fast asleep. I carefully laid her down and covered her up, placing her stuffed duck in bed next to her before shutting off the lights. I shut the door, leaving it open a crack and made my way back into the living room where John was already sitting on the couch. "I guess it's time we had a talk." I said and sat down next to him on the couch, keeping a slight distance between us because I wasn't sure where we stood yet. I felt beyond nervous and I didn't even need to look at my hands to know they were shaking.

**A/N: Answers are coming. Alexa's past is in the next chapter, so don't forget to review so I update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a quick FYI, this chapter has some strong language. Not much, but some.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Alexa's POV**

I had no idea where to start. There was so much to tell, but I couldn't decide where to start. After a moment of contemplation, I decided the beginning would be the best place to start to get the best effect. "I guess I'll start at the beginning." I sighed. "When I was four, it was a week after christmas, and these two men came to our house. When I answered the door, they told me they were friends of my dad. So, I let them into the house and went to get my dad. When I came back with my dad, one of them had a gun pointed at my mother and the other pointed his gun at me. I don't remember what he said to my father, but when my dad tried to reason with them, they shot my mom.

"When my dad went to grab my mom, they shot him too. The one who shot my dad then turned to me and told me his name and then told me he'd find me and my brother one day once we could understand why they were doing this and make us pay for what are father had done. My brother and I were then sent to foster homes. We stayed together for about a month and then Brandon was sent to a home in Kansas. I haven't seen him in seventeen years. Two years after we were split up, I was sent her to L.A. to live with Alyssa and her family.

"When I turned ten, I met Greg. He was told I knew about a terrorist group the Reformation Army. I learned that they were the reason my parents were dead and that the man who shot my father was Lucas Vincent. He wasn't more than sixteen when he killed my father. My father had been a member of the Phoenix Division for years before leaving after my mom became pregnant with Brandon. It was then that I decided I wanted to join the Phoenix Division as well in hopes that I would one day get the bastard that ruined my life. The thing about the Phoenix division, they're so off government records that the only age limit for recruits is being old enough to know what death truly means. I worked for the Phoenix division for eight years, become team captain, until I was eighteen. I couldn't do it anymore when Dannie's mom was killed. It was my fault and there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

"We were on mission in New Mexico where there had been a rumor the Reformation Army had been holding up. Katherine and I were paired up for this particular mission and, when we made it to the warehouse where they'd supposedly been, we were captured. It was nothing but a setup. They gave us the option of giving up the locations of our headquarters or death. We'd been trained from the moment we joined to never give in to terrorists. When they went to shoot me, Katherine jumped in front of me, taking the bullet. I don't remember what happened after that, but I remember a lot of blood. My therapist insists I've just blocked out the memories.

"I blame myself to no end for Katherine's death. After that, I couldn't look Greg or Dannie at all without feeling copious amounts regret and blame. So, I left. Wiped my record clean so I could start a new life. The only one that knows where or who I am anymore is Alyssa. Not even her parents know. And top the cake off, I feel even more regret now that Greg is gone. Now they won't let me keep Dannie because I'm a single woman in college so they're sending her to live with Katherine's mother in _Russia_. I feel terrible. About everything. Killing hundreds of people because of _orders_, Katherine's death, Greg's death, having to ship Dannie off to Russia to live with a woman she barely knows, and lying to you." I said, tears freely falling as I told John my life story.

I couldn't look him in the eye. What if I saw disgust? Or worse, disappointment.

"Alexa," John said, surprising me by the pleading tone of his voice. "look at me." he said and I reluctantly complied. He moved closer to me and took my hands in his. "I honestly don't know what to say besides I'm sorry. I do know that you're blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault. It wasn't your fault that Katherine sacrificed herself to save your life, it wasn't your fault that Greg died on a mission you weren't supposed to be on, and it's not your fault that the system is so fucked up that it won't let you take care of a child who needs as much love she can get right now." he told me and I shook my head, more tears falling. John sighed and brought his hands up to my face, wiping away tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Do you remember last night when I asked you to trust me?" he asked and I nodded, last night seeming like years ago. "I'm asking you to trust me again when I say you shouldn't be blaming yourself. You're a good person, Alexa. Anyone who spent enough time with you would blind if they couldn't see that. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have someone as compassionate and caring as you." he said and felt more tears fall. "Please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you cry." he begged, resting his forehead against mine. I chuckled a little and nodded. "Thank you, John." I whispered, rubbing my thumb over his stubble.

"Anytime, babe." he smiled. We stayed in a comfortable silence until I felt my eyes start to droop. "You should probably go to bed, hun. We've all had a long day." John whispered and I knew he was right. I was exhausted. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone." I asked, looking up at him and he smiled. "Of course." he told me and I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered and stood up from the couch. With John in tow, we went into my room and collapsed on the bed, not bothering about our clothes. I was too exhausted to care.

**A/N: I had a hard time wording some of this, so if there's any confusion, I apologize. If there's any questions, PM me or put it in a review and I'll answer them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's shorter than I would've liked. Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: To BlindAlley05's review, I like the idea, but I think, considering how inexperience Alexa is in all manners of relationships, it's too early for them to even consider getting married. Moving in together, maybe, (which I might do in a couple of chapters) but I think marriage would be jumping off a cliff for them at this time. I can't say it's not possible though because my dad asked my mom to marry him after they'd only been dating for a week (they didn't actually get married till a year later though) and they've been married for seventeen years, so it's completely possible. Thank you for the suggestion though. I'm always up for new ideas :)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Alexa's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely rested. Oddly enough, the other side of my bed was warm. I didn't normally move _that_ much in my sleep. Then the night before slammed into me like a brick wall. I'd asked John to stay with me last night. "Oh god." I groaned and sat up. If he'd stayed last night, why was I waking up alone. As I sat up, I could hear talking coming from somewhere outside of my bedroom. Getting out of bed, I walked over to the door and looked out into the living room.

"Now, hold on. That's cheating!" John said as he and Dannie sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with a stack of my coloring books in front of them. "No I'm not!" Dannie giggled as she put down the red crayon she was using to pick up a blue one. "Yes you are. You're coloring outside of the lines." John laughed, pointing to the page she was coloring with his yellow crayon. "Staying in the lines takes too much time." Dannie told him and John was silent for a moment. "Touché." he said, going back to his own page.

"It's good to see you two getting along." I said, announcing that I was awake. John looked up at me and smiled. "Thought Dannie might like some company while you were snoozing away." he told me and Dannie giggled. "Well, as long as he didn't make breakfast. He's a terrible cook." I said, winking at John who rolled his eyes with a grin. "Who wants what for breakfast?" I asked, ruffling Dannie's blonde hair. "French toast!" Dannie said, looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"Alright. French toast okay for you?" I asked, looking to John and he nodded. I mouthed a thank you for looking after her and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out bread and eggs before searching through the cupboards for the powdered sugar, remembering exactly how Dannie liked hers. After some preparation, I was halfway finished when John came into the kitchen. "Morning." I greeted. "Where's Dannie?" I asked when John came to stand next to me. "She went to get dressed." he told me with a small smile. I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. "Thank you. For last night. Not only did you listen to me, you stayed when I needed you." I said, searching his face for answers.

"No thanks needed, hun." he told me and I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "That doesn't mean it shouldn't be said." I whispered, resting my head against his chest. John wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against mine. "Then you're welcome." he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend went by far too quickly. John ended up coming over after work that Saturday and then again after work on Sunday. As we sat on the living room floor on Sunday night, playing with Thomas, I realized one, how much I missed having a family and two, that seeing how cautious John was with Dannie was causing me to fall in love with him further than I already was. He insisted he was terrible with kids, but the way he acted with Dannie told me he didn't spend enough time with them to know how to act around them. Dannie seemed at peace with him and it took a lot to get her to trust someone. That right there said something about him.

I looked at the clock and realized how late it was getting. I knew I'd have to let her go, but I didn't want to. I knew I'd keep in contact with her as much as possible. I'd met Angela once and she seemed like a nice woman, but I didn't want to send the poor child halfway across the world, even if Angela was Dannie's only living relative.

I jumped a little when I felt someone place their hand on my leg. "You're thinking too loud." John whispered from beside me and I sighed. "I know. I just don't want to let her go tomorrow." I told him and he gave my leg a light squeeze. "I know. Everything'll be alright though. I promise. She'll be with family. It's probably what's best for her right now." he told me, trying to ease my mind. I leaned over slightly so that I resting against him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You're right." I said, watching as Thomas rolled onto his back to let Dannie scratch his belly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really wanted to kill the person who invented alarm clocks. I was far to comfortable to want to move, but I had to shut the terrible sound off. Rolling over, I smacked the off button and rolled over again, trying to get back into the position I was before. "We have to get up." came the gruff voice of the person who was trapped under my arm. "Don't remind me." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. John chuckled and ran his hand down my back. "Sorry, hun, but you've got things to do today."

"Taking Dannie to the airport and then back to school. Yeah, that sounds like fun." I groaned sarcastically and John laughed, sitting up and taking me with him. "And I've got work." he said and I wrinkled my nose. "Work's over rated." I said, flopping back onto the bed. John rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "Do you still have some of my clothes here?" he asked, glancing at me as he stretched. "In my top drawer." I said, tucking an arm behind my head. "You put my clothes with your bras?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before heading over to my dresser and opening it.

"I don't keep my bras in the top drawer." I defended and John gave me a pointed look before lifting a black one out of the drawer. "Maybe I do. Don't tell me you're afraid one of them might touch your clothes?" I teased, sitting up again with a grin. "Who knows, I might get cooties." he told me seriously and I burst out laughing. John didn't keep a straight face for long after that and walked over to the bed. "Though," he said, a grin still on his face as he bent down towards me. "I might not mind getting cooties from you." he said, before leaning down all the way and kissing me. I completely lost the come back I was going to use and kissed him back.

Much too soon, for my liking, he pulled away. "You're such a pain." I said, refusing to open my eyes. "And you love it." he chuckled before pulling away completely and heading into the bathroom. Minutes later, I heard the shower start up and decided I should get out of bed. I walked over to the dresser and got my clothes for the day, picking out the black bra John had pulled out because it was easy access. I walked out of the room and started making breakfast, knowing Dannie would be up soon.

Ten minutes later, and halfway through making scrambled eggs, John came out of my room fully dressed and ready for his day. "I wish I could go with you to the airport." he said, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I know, but I think I'll be fine. I mean, I should be. You don't have to worry." I said, looking over my shoulder to smiled at him. John smiled back and kissed my forehead. A minute later, Dannie came into the kitchen looking tired. "Morning, sleeping beauty." I said and Dannie yawned. "Morning." she replied before climbing up onto the stool at the breakfast bar. "Are you staying for breakfast?" I asked, scrapping some scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"I can't. Dorian's impatient as usual." he said, taking a spoon full off my plate before kissing me on the cheek. "I'll see you later." he said and walked over to Dannie. "I'll catch you around some time, short stuff. And be good for your grandmother." he told her, ruffling her hair. "Bye, John." she said, hugging him around the waist. By the look on his face, I thought he was going to have a heart attack right there. He really had _no_ idea what to do when it came down to kids. So, he did what he thought was the right thing to do. He hugged her back, a little awkwardly, and looked to me.

I smiled and turned back to breakfast, letting them have their "moment".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure I have to go?" Dannie asked, her grip on my hand tightening around mine as she looked up at me with a child's fear of something new in her eyes. I kneeled down in front of her so that I was eye level with her. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I wish there was something I could do, but everything I could do would get me put in jail. Then you'd have to go live your grandmother anyway." I said, a small smile forming when Dannie giggled. Then a thought came to me. I reached around behind my neck and unclasped my necklace.

"I want you to have this. It used to belong to my mother. It's the only thing left of hers that I own and I want you to have it. You have to promise me, though, that you'll take good care of it for me." I said, holding up the chain. Dannie cupped the small silver rose in her hands and looked at me. "I promise." she said and I laughed. "Good." I told her and clasped the necklace around her neck, adjusting the length so that the pendant rested on her chest. "Everything's going to be fine, Dannie. I promise." I told her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you, sweetie. Always remember that." I whispered.

"I love you too, Lexie." she said and I could tell just by her voice that she was crying.

"Ms. Donahue?" someone asked from behind us and I stood up. "Yes." I said, nodding to the young man. "I'm sorry I'm late. Mrs. Clark couldn't make it, so the agency sent me to make sure Danielle gets on her flight safely." he told her, offering me his hand. I nodded and shook his hand. He then turned to Dannie. "Hello, Danielle. I'm James." he greeted, offering her his hand as well. "Hello." she said sheepishly, shaking his hand. James told me what was going to happen now and half an hour later, Dannie was walking into the terminal, holding onto James' hand for dear life.

I knew there was no way I would be able to concentrate at school. Not when I felt this miserable. Instead, I decide to go home and try and sleep until some of the grief dissipated.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the longness of this chapter. Let me know what you think! Reviews are what make the world go round ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is going to switch between third and first person POV once or twice. I know some of you don't like it when writers do that, but it's the only way to get the full effect of this chapter.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Alexa's POV**

It had been two weeks since Dannie had left for Russia. I'd gone back to school and was trying to pretend like everything was normal. I wasn't 100%, but I didn't want to wait until I was and have everyone think there was something wrong. I really didn't need people questioning my personal life. That, however, didn't stop Alyssa from badgering me about what had happened.

"So, you told him?" she asked eagerly as we wandered around the campus, waiting for our next class to start. "Yeah. I have to admit, it's like a giant weight's lifted off my shoulders knowing I'm not keeping something like that away from him anymore." I said, a small smile gracing my lips as I thought to how close I'd let myself get to the detective. "I'm happy for you, sweetie. It's nice seeing you less uptight now that you know what it's like to have somewhat of a social life." Alyssa chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I'd consider it a social life. More like me being comfortable around one more person. Which, now, makes a grand total of two." I chuckled and Alyssa gave me a pointed look. "One more person is still one more person." she told me and I smiled, knowing she was right. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on. We're gonna be late for class." I said, averting the rest of the subject and heading for the lecture hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later That Night**

**Third Person POV**

John sat in his car, waiting for Dorian when the passenger side door opened and said android slid in next to him. "There's been a slight change of plans." he said while putting his seatbelt on. John raised an eyebrow at his partner and Dorian looked at him with a serious face. "We're going to McQuaids." he stated simply, a small smirk forming. "McQuaids?" John asked, half in disbelief and half in surprise.

Dorian nodded and John sighed. "Oh, come on, man! No way! That's my bar!" John tried, but Dorian just shook his head. "I told Rudy we'd take him out and celebrate." Dorian told him and one of the back doors opened and Rudy climbed in with the worlds most excited look on his face. "You gotta be kidding me." John started, looking to the android again. The car filled with a tense silent for a moment then John sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll take you guys to McQuaids." he gave in and Dorian smiled.

"McQuaids." Rudy said from the backseat, practically bouncing in his seat. "Genuine cop bar. Can we drink martinis?"

"We'll be drinking beers." John corrected very quickly. "Do you think the, uh, badge rabbits will go for the hat?" Rudy asked, putting a fedora on. A smile was starting to form on Johns face as he looked to Rudy in the back seat. "Badge bunnies, Rudy. They're called badge bunnies. But don't ever call them that." he corrected and instructed, both occupants of the car nodding. "And there are a few rules." he added. "Such as?" Rudy asked, the excited look slowly fading from his face. "First of all, you gotta promise me not to embarrass me. Okay? And secondly, don't talk about your test tubes." John said. There was a slight pause and Rudy looked at the detective confused. "Is that a euphemism?" he asked and John exchanged a disbelieving look. "No. Is there a third rule?" Rudy concluded and then asked.

"Yeah, pretend we just met." he said and started the car. "Is there any chance we can get into a bar fight?" Rudy asked and both android and detective shot down the idea almost immediately. Just as they were about to pull out, Dorian turned to John. "I've been thinking. Why don't you ask Alexa if she'd like to join us. I'd like to get to know her." he said and John shot him look. "Are you serious?" John asked when he realized Dorian wasn't joking. "Of course. I'd like to see what kind of woman makes Detective Kennex less of a grump after spending the night at her place." Dorian explained and John groaned. "This can't be happening." John stated and Dorian raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, who's Alexa?" Rudy asked from the backseat.

"Alexa Donahue. John's girlfriend of...two months now." Dorian told him before John could tell him it was none of his business. "One, I'm not going to take my girlfriend out with _you two_ and two...no. Not gonna happen." John said, his voice final.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alexa's POV**

I jumped a little when my phone began ringing. Marking the place in my book, I placed it on the coffee table and picked up the phone. "Hey." I greeted when I immediately recognizing the number. "Hey." came John's deep voice over the phone. "What's up?" I asked, not used to him calling this late at night. "Well, uh, are you doing anything tonight or tomorrow?" he asked, sounding odd to me. "Not that I can think of. Why?" I asked, really confused. "Good. Dorian was wondering if you'd like to out for some drinks with us. Something about wanting to get to know you better." he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, since _Dorian_ would like me to go, sure. What the hell. That sounds much more fun than sitting in my living room, reading about law." I chuckled and I could practically hear the scowl on his face over the phone. "How long do I have to get ready?" I asked with a smile. "Fifteen minutes." he said, his voice still a little sullen. "I'll see you in fifteen then." I said, giving my voice a little suggestive waver before hanging up on him.

I got up off the couch and headed into my room, making a b-line for the closet to change out of my sweats and John's academy hoodie that I'd managed to steal from him. Deciding to do something I'd never done before, I stripped out of my comfortable clothes and into something much less comfortable. I decided on simple make-up, lip gloss and a little eye shadow. When the doorbell rung, I grinned and slipped on the heels I'd chosen and went to answer it.

When I opened the door, I couldn't help the grin that formed when John looked at me with slightly wide eyes. "Um, well, this isn't part of your normal attire." he said after clearing his throat. "Well, I stole it from Alyssa a few months ago, she's got pretty slutty taste when it comes down to clothes, and thought I'd never have a reason to wear it. But, what better chance than on a date with a handsome android?" I asked, knowing I'd struck a cord when his eyes grew dark. He stepped forward suddenly and cupped my face with his hands before leaning down to place a firm kiss on my lips, a little more aggressive than I was used to.

"_Not_ a date with _Dorian_." he growled when he pulled away and I grinned. "Don't tell me you're jealous." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, liking this side of him. In answer, he only kissed me again and I laughed when he pulled away. "Don't worry, hun. He's not my type anyway. A little too...synthetic for me. You're safe." I told him.

**A/N: I'm **_**so**_** sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with Christmas. Not to mention that terrible thing called family. Ugh. But, I got this chapter finished in less than two hours, so enjoy. I don't know if I'll have the next chapter finished by tomorrow, but I'l try my hardest to get it done. If not, I'm sorry. Teachers are starting to freak out about finals and they're deciding now is a good time to assign **_**all**_** the homework they should've assigned **_**months**_** ago. But, high school will be high school. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and brighten up my day!**


End file.
